Trading Spaces WEISS STYLE!
by Agi
Summary: Weiss and Schwarz get a chance to redecorate a room in the other's house...lot's of MAYHAM and CHAOS if that's what you like ^_- [ Chapter 3 up!! ] I'm updating again!! ^^
1. Let's introduce stuff!

**Trading Spaces WEISS STYLE!**  
  


  
  
**Disclaimer**  
I don't own anything that would obviously not belong to somebody as poor and non-famous as me...XP  
  
**Note**  
Agi=Yard Gnome...sorry...I just didn't feel like typying Yard Gnome everytime I say something ^^;;;  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
_Catchy opening music plays_  
  
_Doo-dee-doo-dee-doo-dee-TRADING SPACES!!!_  
  
_..................................._  
  
_.............................................................._  
  
Agi: *walks out* Uhhh...  
  
Ken: *bumps into Agi*  
  
Agi: Ken?? O_o I thought I locked all of you in the janitor's closet...  
  
Ken: Bonjour.  
  
Agi: Umm...yeah~ How'd you get out?  
  
Ken: *proudly* I crawled under the DOOR!! :D  
  
Agi: ...*whacks Ken with a microphone*  
  
Ken: Meep. *runs away*  
  
......................  
  
Agi: *looks around* HOST?! WHERE'S THE HOST?!  
  
Shelby: *pops up out of nowhere*  
  
Agi: Shelby!! Are you the host?  
  
Shelby: Host? Why no...*gets into superhero pose* I'm...CAPTAIN INTERIOR DECORATOR!!! *sparkle* *sparkle*  
  
Agi: Ooooo...PRETTY!!!! I shall be...Captain...ROOM REDOING PERSON!!! *sparkle* *sparkle*  
  
Shelby: Yay!  
  
Agi: Yes but...we still need a host...  
  
Shelby: Hmm...no we don't.  
  
Agi: Really?  
  
Shelby: Huh?  
  
Agi: What?  
  
  
  
_5 minutes later..._  
  
  
  
Agi: Hello...umm...WELCOME TO TRADING SPACES!!!  
  
Shelby: The show were--  
  
Agi: We give two neighbors eachother's house keys--  
  
Shelby: And they get to raid eachother's refridgerators ^-^  
  
Agi: Actually...they have to redo one of the rooms in the other's house.  
  
Shelby: And they have 2 days to do it. *holds up 4 fingers* 2 DAYS!!!!  
  
Agi: And they must stay on their budget of one thousand dollars--  
  
Shelby: Umm...*whispers something in Agi's ear*  
  
Agi: ...Yes! Like I said...they have to stay on their budget of *cough* FOUR DOLLARS AND TWENTY-EIGHT CENTS *cough*  
  
Shelby and Agi: ^^;;;;;;;;;  
  
Agi: Ahem...they also have the help of 2 very unskilled interior design people.  
  
Shelby and Agi: *smile proudly*  
  
Agi: Umm...we did have a carpenter--  
  
Shelby: But if you remember that nasty little accident with the super-glue on last weeks show--  
  
Agi: We STILL haven't found his left arm...  
  
Shelby: So...yeah. He won't be joining us today...or ever...in fact he ran away screaming something about a "law suit."  
  
Agi: Wonder what that's supposed to mean...  
  
.............  
  
Shelby: Umm...let's introduce our two teams ^_^;;;   
  
  
  
  
  
**Team Weiss - wearing the pink vests (tee-hee ^^)**  
  
Ken: I HATE pink!  
  
Yohji: C'mon Ken...you know you like it ^.~  
  
Omi: **I** like it ^^  
  
Aya: SHI-NE!!!  
  
  
  
**Team Schwarz - wearing the florescent orange vests**  
  
Schu: I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING TRAFFIC CONE!!  
  
Nagi: No shit Sherlock...  
  
Brad: Hmph.  
  
Farf: *tears at vest with knife* Hehe...this hurts God!!   
  
  
  
  
  
Agi: OK Shelby, which team would you like?  
  
Shelby: *points* I WANT THE **PINK** ONES MOMMY!!!!!!!  
  
Agi: Okee dokee *grabs Weiss and drags them over*  
  
Shelby: OOOOO!!! Day are so kyoot!!! *pets Weiss*  
  
Weiss: x_O  
  
Aya: SHI-NE~!!!  
  
Agi: *walks over to Schwarz* Guess I'm stuck with the construction signs...  
  
Schu: *sarcastically* We're not SIGNS...we're CONES...  
  
Farf: CONES HURT GOD!!  
  
  
  
Agi: Alrighty...now the fun begins...We'll see how our teams manage the first day of--Hey! NO! DON'T TOUCH TH--  
  
_Screen goes black  
  
Bloodcurdling screams can be heard  
  
...along with spontanious outbursts of "This hurts God!"_   
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Erm...sorry to cut if off like that...It would have been too long if I made the whole thing one chapter...sooooo I'll put the Day 1 chapter up later...IT DOESN'T END HERE!!! 


	2. Day 1

**Trading Spaces WEISS STYLE!**  
  
**Day 1**  
  
  
  


---  
  
  
  
Agi: Umm...sorry about that...we were having a few little "technical difficulties" But don't worry, we were able to to solve everything...*hides rowboat paddle behind her back* Tee-hee...  
  
Shelby: *sprouts up out of the ground* MOOOO!!  
  
Agi: ...   
  
  
  
_A little later..._   
  
  
  
Agi: Our teams are now getting ready for their excursion to...the house that belongs to the other team ^-^  
  
Weiss and Schwarz: *glare at eachother menacingly*  
  
Shelby: Umm...  
  
Schu: *points at Weiss* PINK!  
  
Yohji: *points back* ORANGE!  
  
Agi: Hello~?  
  
Schu: PIIIIIINK!!!  
  
Yohji: ORAAAAAAANGE!!!  
  
Agi and Shelby: O.o  
  
Aya: *whips out katana* SHI-NE!!!  
  
_Screen cuts to a shot of a bottle of ketchup while elevator music plays  
  
_ Ketchup: *sneeze*  
  
  
  
_30 seconds later..._  
  
  
  
Agi: *panting* This isn't working out too well...  
  
Shelby: *licks wounds*  
  
Agi: What do we do now?? THEY'RE OUT OF CONTROL!!!  
  
Shelby: Umm...I dunno. Wanna go throw stuff out the window??  
  
Agi: No...not really...  
  
Shelby: Ok then...you're the one missing out on the fun...*grabs a random old lady and heaves her out the window*  
  
Old lady: I'm...FREEEEEEEE~!!!! *flaps arms and flies away*  
  
Shelby: Odd...  
  
Farf: THAT HURT GOD!!!!  
  
Agi: *sigh*  
  
  
  
_-Commercial break-_  
  
  
  
_A little boy walks out holding a jar of peanut butter_  
  
Little Boy: *smiles*  
  
Godly voiceover: Just a reminder from your local S.P.C.A - Always have your pets spayed or neutered...and...don't play in the middle of the road.  
  
  
  
_News Flash!!_  
  
News anchor person: Good afternoon. We have just recieved BREAKING NEWS!!! We have gotten many reports of a suspicious flying senior citizen near the Tri-County area. It is slowly making it's way southeast...dropping hand-knit sweaters as it goes. Could this be linked to some sort of extra-terrestrial activity?? HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!?! All I know is that the entire nation is in PANIC!! The government has declared a state of EMERGENCY!! Schools have been closed, factories have shut down, and all youth group meetings have been CANCELLED!! All citizens are advised to STAY INDOORS!! Stayed tuned later for more coverage of this national CRISIS!!!  
  
  
  
_-End of commercial break-_  
  
  
  
Agi: Welcome back everybody. It seems during the break we managed to get everything under control...  
  
Weiss and Schwarz: *each team member has their wrists chained to one another*  
  
Ken: How nice of them to go through all this trouble.  
  
Yohji: *whacks Ken*  
  
Farf: *runs around dragging the rest of his team*  
  
Brad: Grrr...  
  
Schu: HELP~!  
  
Agi: Ok, now we can finally start *smiles triumphantly* Ok Shelby...take your team...away.  
  
Shelby: Weeeee~! *grabs Weiss and skips down the street*  
  
Agi: *turns around* Ok my precious little cones, time to--  
  
Schwarz: *tangled around a parking meter*  
  
Agi: *slaps forehead*  
  
  
  
_Meanwhile...  
  
  
  
_ Shelby and Weiss: *enter the Schwarz apartment and go into the living/tv room/place/thing*  
  
Shelby: THIS is the room we're gonna redo!!!  
  
Weiss: OOOO!! AHHH!!!  
  
Shelby: Now...I'm gonna go buy some "supplies" and you guys better have all this furniture moved out of here by the time I get back ^_^  
  
Ken: Aye-aye Cap'n!  
  
Shelby: Tootle-loo~ *walks out door*  
  
  
  
_Back on the street..._  
  
  
  
Agi: YOU GUYS ARE WASTING **TIME!!!**  
  
Nagi: *has Farf's foot in his mouth* Moof noog uggg frooom!!!!!  
  
Schu: *has Brad's butt in his face* This isn't so bad ^.^  
  
Brad: *kicks Schu*  
  
Schu: X_x  
  
Farf: THIS HURTS G--  
  
Agi: I DONT CARE WHO IT HURTS!!!! ROOOOAAAAR~!!! *rips parking meter out of the ground*  
  
Schwarz: O_O  
  
Agi: LET'S GO!!! *drags Schwarz down the street behind her*  
  
  
  
_Back at the Schwarz apartment..._  
  
  
  
Shelby: *returns from her shopping expedition* *hears screaming from inside the apartment* Hmm...I didn't think moving furniture would get them **that** excited...*opens door*  
  
_Just as the door opens a LARGE AMOUNT of flamingos runs out and fills the hallway_  
  
Shelby: Eeeeeek! *gets trampled*  
  
Weiss: *screams some more*  
  
Shelby: *gets up and shoves through the crowd of flamingos* WHAT THE **HELL** IS GOING ON?!  
  
Yohji: We moved the sofa...and they were just...THERE!!!  
  
Aya: *has a toucan on his head*  
  
Toucan: *pecks Aya*  
  
Aya: SHI-NE BIRD!!  
  
Ken: *being chased by an ostrich*  
  
_Just then Omi walks in looking distressed_  
  
Yohji: Omi?? WHAT'S WRONG?!  
  
Omi: There's PUFFINS in the PANTRY!!! *falls*  
  
Shelby: Ugh..we have NO TIME to worry about bird infestations...WE GOTTA PAINT STUFF!! WALLS MUST COME DOWN!!  
  
Omi: *cries* The puffins POOPED on me!! ;-;  
  
Yohji: *throws a box of baby wipes at Omi*  
  
  
  
_Meanwhile..._  
  
  
  
Agi and Schwarz: *FINALLY make it to the Weiss mission room*  
  
Agi: HERE WE ARE!! *unchains Schwarz* Just think how much better this place'll look when we're done ^_^  
  
Schwarz: ...  
  
Agi: Well...DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! We've wasted enough time already!!  
  
Schwarz: ...  
  
Agi: I was thinking we could redesign this room VICTORIAN style!! So...I bought this lovely BRIGHT YELLOW paint. Well...actually, I stole it from the guys that were painting the yellow lines on the road...I didn't think they'd mind...  
  
  
  
_Out on the street..._  
  
  
  
Road painter guy #1: *runs around screaming and flailing arms about* AAAAAHHHH~!! All our yellow paint is GONE!! How will the citizens EVER be able to designate one lane from the other!?!?! THIS IS A **DISASTER!!!** *grabs Road painter guy #2 and shakes him* WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!  
  
Road painter guy #2: *points to a hole in the sidewalk* Hey...wasn't there a parking meter there?  
  
  
  
Agi: Well...what do you guys think??  
  
Farf: I THINK IT HURTS GOD!  
  
Agi Ok good. ^^ And I have an idea...I'll assign each of you a job, maybe that'll make things go faster...  
  
Farf: That idea makes God seizure violently!!!  
  
Agi: Hmm...*sizes each team member up* Ok...Brad and Schu, you guys can...paint stuff. *throws paint cans and brushes at them*  
  
Schu: Paint what??  
  
Agi: The WALLS preferably...  
  
Schu: ^-^  
  
Brad: -_-  
  
Agi: Nagi...your job is to sew stuff...  
  
Nagi: Sew...? O_o  
  
Agi: Yeah...you know...make pillows or something to put on these hideous couches.  
  
Nagi: Oh...ok.  
  
Agi: Ok now Farf...you can...umm...  
  
Farf: I wanna hurt God!!!  
  
Agi: Yeah~ How 'bout you...make some new furniture...?  
  
Farf: That sounds like a SPLENDID idea!! *licks knife*  
  
Agi: OK then...*hands Farf a nail gun*  
  
Farf: *grabs nail gun* *drools* *squeals with delight*  
  
Brad: *whispers to Agi* That was NOT a good idea...  
  
Agi: *gulp*  
  
Farf: *runs out of the room shrieking*  
  
.............  
  
Agi: So...shall we get started?? ^^;;  
  
  
  
_Back at the Schwarz apartment..._  
  
  
  
_The doorbell rings_  
  
Shelby: That must be the exterminator!!  
  
Ken: You called an exterminator?  
  
Omi: *gets tackled by a stork*  
  
Shelby: It's not like I had a choice!! *shoves through the mass of birds and opens the door*  
  
Random guy: Hello. ^_^  
  
Shelby: ...Umm...are you the exterminator??  
  
Random guy: I work at a dairy farm. ^_^  
  
Shelby: I'm guessing you're not the exterminator then...  
  
Random guy: Mind if I take a look at your bathtub???  
  
Shelby: Sure. Knock yourself out.  
  
Random guy: Thanks. ^_^  
  
Yohji: Well...that was...random.  
  
Shelby: GET BACK TO WORK!!!  
  
Weiss: Eeek!  
  
Shelby: *looks at the floor* You guys didn't get rid of this carpet yet?!  
  
Omi: *looks down* *sees birds* What carpet?  
  
Aya: *stabs floor* SHI-NE!!  
  
Ken: Don't worry...I'LL HANDLE THIS!! *runs out of the room*  
  
Shelby, Aya, Omi and Yohji: o_O;;;;  
  
  
  
_3 minutes later_  
  
  
  
Ken: *runs back in pushing a lawnmower in front of him*  
  
Shelby: Ken...you're not gonna...**mow**...the carpet...are you??  
  
Ken: *giggles* No silly. I'm gonna cut it down with this here LAWNMOWER!!!  
  
Shelby: Forget I asked...  
  
  
  
_At the Weiss mission room..._  
  
  
  
Agi: Ok! Gather round kiddies!! Time for me to give you HOMEWORK!!!  
  
Schwarz: *moans*  
  
Agi: Umm...since we haven't even started yet...I want you guys to--*looks at Farf who's stroking the nail gun* Umm...why don't you guys just wait 'till I come back tomorrow and command you some more...^^;;;;;  
  
Schu: Oh goody!!  
  
Agi: Ok then...see you guys tomorrow morning...I hope...*runs out*  
  
  
  
_Meanwhile...at the Schwarz apartment..._  
  
  
  
Shelby: HOMEWORK TIME!!!  
  
Weiss: ...  
  
Shelby: OK...now for homework I want you guys to...umm...  
  
Ken: Have a sleepover party!!  
  
Shelby: ...Good enough...*runs away screaming*  
  
Yohji: Good idea Ken. ^_~  
  
Omi: ^^  
  
Aya: -_-;;;  
  
Toucan: *pecks Aya*  
  
Aya: *unsheathes katana*  
  
  
  
_Later..._  
  
  
  
Agi: Well...umm...as you can see--  
  
Shelby: NOT MUCH IS GETTING DONE!!  
  
Agi: I AGREE!! They only have ONE MORE DAY to finish!!  
  
Shelby: *cracks up laughing*  
  
Agi: Stay tuned to see how Day 2 turns out...  
  
Shelby: I don't WANNA know!  
  
Agi: TOO BAD!! Maybe by some MIRACLE our teams can finish--  
  
_Camera falls over_  
  
Shelby: *kicks it* Stupid cam--  
  
_Static_  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
As you can tell...things aren't going too well for our teams...at this rate...HOW WILL THEY **EVER** GET DONE?! 


	3. That night Part 1

**Trading Spaces WEISS STYLE!**  
  
**That night [Part 1]**

  
  
I'm...soooooo...SORRY for not updating ANYTHING. I have a very odd way of not writing anything for months and then APPEARING again. But you're all glad I'm back...right? ^^ Oh, and big thanks to the people who wrote all those nice reviews ^^ YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I LOVE YOU.  
  
Ok anyway...this chapter has nothing to do with...anything. But I'm sure if you've ever watched Trading Spaces, then I'm sure you've noticed that they never show what goes on in the houses "that night" But NOT ANYMORE. Tee-hee...ENJOY!  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
_Agi is sitting on a big poofy couch in front of a TV set.  
  
There's a VCR there too...  
  
IT HAS TO BE MENTIONED!!!!  
  
Sorry._  
  
Agi: Welcome b--  
  
Shelby: *runs in screaming* INVASION!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Agi: ...? Invasion of what??  
  
Shelby: *shrugs* I dunno...but I got the popcorn ^_^  
  
Agi: Anyway...as you remember, we have just left our teams...alone...in houses unknown to them...  
  
Shelby: *hums the theme to the Twilight Zone*  
  
Agi: LIKE I was saying...they're over there...with no supervision...and well...WE DON'T TRUST THEM!!  
  
Shelby: *guffaw*  
  
Agi: So...we set up hidden cameras in both houses to record the...happenings...that occur. And now we're gonna watch the tapes...at MY HOUSE!! ^^ But...how we got from Japan to my house in a matter of seconds is beyond me...  
  
Shelby: No it's not...  
  
Agi: Really? How so?  
  
Shelby: Teleportation, my dear Watson...teleportation.  
  
Agi: ?????  
  
Shelby: Here, lemme show you! *sits down on the couch, closes eyes and appears to concentrate really hard*  
  
_Time passes_  
  
Agi: Shelby?? O.o Shel~by...? *pokes*  
  
Shelby: SYRUP!!!! *leaps up and begins running repeatedly into a nearby wall*  
  
Agi: o.O  
  
Shelby: ABANDON SHIP!!!  
  
Agi: So~ did you bring the tapes???  
  
Shelby: Huh? Oh yeah! THE TAPES!! *reaches into back pocket* I know they're in here somewhere...*pulls out a rake* *examines it* Hmm...nope, THIS IS NOT A DEVICE ON WHICH CANDID ACTION IS RECORDED. *slams rake onto the floor*  
  
Agi: O_o  
  
Shelby: *pulls out a gallon of milk* Hey! I thought I lost that milk! ^-^ *throws milk on the floor to join the rake*  
  
_More time passes  
  
By this time the pile on the floor has accumulated to: a floral-print lampshade, 3 moldy graham crackers, a hoola-hoop, a 50-foot ladder, 735 paperclips, a 6-pronged fork, and a life-size replica of Abraham Lincoln._  
  
Agi: Umm...Shelby...why do you carry so much useless stuff around in your...pocket????  
  
Shelby: *picks up life-size Abraham Lincoln* You never know when this might come in handy!!  
  
Agi: Yeah...sure~  
  
Shelby: *digs around in her pocket some more* AH-HA!! *snatches up a handful of tapes* *tosses one at Agi*  
  
Agi: *shoves it into the VCR*  
  
.........................  
  
_What we see next...appears...to be an opera rendition of Indiana Jones..._  
  
Agi: *rips tape out of the VCR* SHELBY!! *throws the tape at her* I didn't ask to see your home movies!!!!  
  
Shelby: Home movies?? That was the opera rendition of _Indiana Jones_...*tosses another tape at Agi*  
  
Agi: *sighs* *grumblegrumblegrumble* *puts it in the VCR*  
  
.........................  
  
Agi and Shelby: *hop onto the couch*  
  
Shelby: *eats popcorn*  
  
Agi: *eats fingernails*  
  
  
  
_Weiss is seen in the Schwarz apartment..._  
  
  
  
Ken: Sooo...what are we supposed to do now??  
  
Yohji: I dunno...you think of something.  
  
Ken: *thinks really hard* I...can't...DO IT!!!! *grabs his head and begins flailing about*  
  
Omi and Yohji: O.o  
  
Yohji: Hey...where's Aya in all this festivity??  
  
Omi and Yohji: *look around*  
  
Ken: *stares at the wall* I CAN'T SEE HIM!!!  
  
_A loud crash is heard from the kitchen_  
  
_Birds fly out_  
  
Aya: SHI-NE!!!! *runs after the birds*  
  
Yohji: I guess that answers my question...  
  
_Just then that random guy from the dairy farm pops up again_  
  
Ken: *shrieks and points* What IS that thing?!  
  
Yohji: Hey...that's the guy that was...molesting...the bathtub O_o Who ARE you?!  
  
Random dairy farm guy: Jonathon...my name is JONATHON!!!!!  
  
Omi, Ken and Yohji: ...  
  
Yohji: Ok then...Jonathon...  
  
Jonathon: *cackles evilly*  
  
Omi, Ken and Yohji: o_O  
  
Omi: Umm...is there something...wrong?  
  
Jonathon: MWAHAHA! You have all fallen into my sinister trap! For I am not Jonathon, I am Pipsy...THE GREEN NINJA!!! *makes wavy hand motions* Waaaa~ OOGA! OOGA!  
  
Omi, Ken and Yohji: ...  
  
_The word 'ninja' catches Aya's attention and he scampers over_  
  
_The word 'green' catches Ken's attention...but that's just Ken..._  
  
Aya: *dives at Pipsy with katana* SHI-NE!!!  
  
Pipsy the Green Ninja: *jumps onto the couch* MWAHAHA! That ancient stick isn't going to beat ME! Now, watch me DISAPPEAR! *throws a smoke bomb onto the ground*  
  
_The room fills with smoke_  
  
Ken: AHHHH! MY WINDPIPE!! *clutches throat* *falls stiffly onto the ground*  
  
Aya, Omi and Yohji: ...  
  
_5 seconds later..._  
  
_The smoke clears and Pipsy the Green Ninja is...still on the couch..._  
  
Yohji: I thought he was supposed to disappear...  
  
Pipsy: *twitches wildly* SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON  
  
Omi: Should we get him some water? Juice? Or maybe he'd prefer some NICE...SOFT...**YAMS**.  
  
Pipsy: *leaps onto the window sill and beats his chest* YIYIYIYIYIYI!!!!!! *jumps out the window*  
  
Weiss: o.O  
  
Omi: Hey...what time is it?  
  
Ken: I...don't...KNOW!  
  
_The doorbell rings_  
  
Ken: AHHHH! The door is...BEEPING!  
  
Yohji: ANSWER IT!  
  
Ken: But I don't speak...door...  
  
Omi: *sighs*  
  
Yohji: Moron...  
  
Aya: SHI-NE!!! *charges at the door and rips it off its hinges*  
  
Omi, Ken and Yohji: O_o  
  
Guy at the door: CONGRATULATIONS!! YOU'VE JUST WON--  
  
Ken: *bounds over to the door* A BUCKET FULL OF PLASTIC OVALS?! *looks hopeful*  
  
Guy at the door: Umm...NO! YOU'VE WON A TRUCKLOAD OF--  
  
Ken: MEDICAL SUPPLIES?!  
  
Aya: *throws door at Ken*  
  
Ken: AHHH! MY WINDPIPE!! *falls on the floor again*  
  
Yohji: So...what'd we win?  
  
Guy at the door: YOU'VE WON A TRUCKLOAD OF TABLES!!!  
  
Yohji: Tables...? What kind of a prize is...tables?  
  
Guy at the door: Shut UP! YOU'RE PRIZE WILL ARRIVE SHORTLY!! HAVE A NICE...LIFE! *curls up into a ball and rolls down the stairs*  
  
_All off a sudden a large truck plows through the wall and dumps a large amount of tables into the room...and casually drives away...down the stairs_  
  
Aya: *starts hacking away at the tables*  
  
Ken: How EMBARASSING!!  
  
  
  
_Static_  
  
  
  
Agi: O_O  
  
Shelby: Umm...I guess that's the end of the tape...  
  
Agi: O_O  
  
Shelby: Wanna watch the other one now?  
  
Agi: O_O  
  
Shelby: ...  
  
Agi: Other...*twitch* TAPE?! You mean there's MORE?! *twitch*  
  
Shelby: Yup ^^ We haven't watched the one of Schwarz yet ^_^  
  
Agi: ...  
  
Shelby: Don't you want to watch it?  
  
Agi: ...  
  
Shelby: Agi???  
  
Agi: RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!! *grabs the life-size Abraham Lincoln and shoves it through the TV set*  
  
Shelby: O_O  
  
Agi: Hey, you were right...you never know when that thing might come in handy...*dusts hands off and walks out of the room*  
  
Shelby: O_O  
  
_10 minutes later..._  
  
Shelby: ABE~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!! *cries* T_T  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
DON'T WORRY!!!! I AM going to do a Schwarz one too...lol. Don't bite my head off just yet ^_- 


End file.
